savingprivateryanfandomcom-20200215-history
Mike Horvath
Sergeant Michael "Mike" Horvath was an American soldier serving in the 2nd Rangers Battalion of the United States Army during WWII, holding the rank of Technical Sergeant. He is a close friend of Captain John H. Miller, and served with him in both Africa and Italy before the invasion of France. He is protrayed by actor Tom Sizemore. Horvath is a capable sergeant and seeming veteran of the war. During the Omaha landing he is shouting at the men to spread out to better withstand German machine gun fire, and gathering dirt and placing it in a ration tin labelled "France" in a satchel with two other tins labelled "Italy" and "Africa" once the landing is secure. Horvath appears to be the closest thing Miller may have to a friend, joking in battle when Miller draws fire that Mrs Miller, his mother, would be very cross if she saw him do that. Miller dryly retorts that he thought Horvath was his mother. The two later speak seriously in a church in Neuville, reminiscing about a past comrade, Vecchio, an unusually short Ranger who would urinate on other soldiers jackets as a prank ("V" for "Vecchio" and "Victory). Miller admits to Horvath that he is able to rationalize the life or death decisions he must make as commanding officer, by believing that each order, even if it gets soldiers killed, saves the lives of two, three, or ten others. Horvath states that this time though the mission will only save one man, Private Ryan, so it's not the same principle. Horvath was one of the men chosen by Miller to go search for Private James Ryan and serves as the squad's second in command. At Neuville, he looks after T-5 Upham, who has never seen combat, as they secure the village from German soldiers. After they leave the village and assault the German bunker, tensions appear between Rieben and Horvath when Steamboat Willie is let go, and Rieben declares his intent to desert the failing mission. Desertion is a capital offence and Horvath appears ready to shoot Rieben and the situation is only diffused by Miller revealing his origins before joining the army. During the battle at Ramelle, Horvath gets shot in the leg and limps back to the Alamo where he is shot again through the back. Mike dies after he slumps behind cover, claiming to his comrades that he only got the wind knocked out of him and that he would be fine. It is implied he was married, as he is seen with a wedding ring. Horvath appears to be the only soldier who believes in the mission after Ryan states his intent to stay and defend the Ramelle bridge. He says that despite Ryan having done nothing to deserve a ride home, perhaps "saving Private Ryan might be the only good thing we pulled out of this whole, God-awful, shitty mess" and it would earn them the right to go home and leave the army and the war. Miller appears undecided until Horvath says this, so it seems Miller does put great stock in the Sergeant's counsel. References Category: Characters Category:Sergeant Category:Officer